As illustrated in FIGS. 40 and 41, an anisotropic conductive sheet 1, which is an example of an anisotropic conductor, has a base 2 produced by using an insulating elastic sheet, and the base 2 has conductive sections 3 formed so as to penetrate the base 2 in the thickness direction. The anisotropic conductive sheet 1 has an anisotropic property in which conductors 3 enable electric connection to be formed in the thickness direction of the base 2 but the electric connection cannot be formed in the other directions of the base 2. In the case of attaching the anisotropic conductive sheet 1 to electronic equipment, the need to conduct soldering and mechanical bonding is eliminated, and conductive connection can be easily formed between components or members as a result of pressing conductive contacts 3a, in which the conductive sections 3 are exposed, against the contacts (electrodes) of the components or members. Furthermore, since the base 2 that holds the conductive sections 3 is formed by using a rubber elastic material, the base 2 can also absorb external oscillation and shock.
Even though the contacts of a component or member are aligned with the conductive contacts 3a of the anisotropic conductive sheet during manufacturing of electronic equipment, unfortunately, a problem has arisen, in which the anisotropic conductive sheet 1 easily become misaligned in a process of completely attaching the anisotropic conductive sheet 1. In order to solve this problem, an anisotropic conductive sheet 5 has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-294161 (Patent Literature 1), in which adhesive sections 4 are formed around the conductive sections 3 so as to be spaced apart from the conductive sections 3 and have adhesive surfaces 4a that are formed so as to be flush with the conductive contacts 3a of the conductive sections 3 as illustrated in FIGS. 42 and 43.
Owing to the technique disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, the adhesive sections 4 can serve to temporarily fix the anisotropic conductive sheet 5, and the electrodes of a circuit board or the like are aligned with the conductive contacts 3a of the anisotropic conductive sheet 5, so that the anisotropic conductive sheet 5 can be prevented from being misaligned even though some oscillation and shock are applied during manufacturing of electronic equipment. Since the conductive contacts 3a of the conductive sections 3 are formed so as to be flush with the adhesive surfaces 4a of the adhesive sections 4, the conductive sections 3 and adhesive sections 4 simultaneously contact with an adherend such as the exterior of a circuit board or electronic equipment in the case of bonding the anisotropic conductive sheet 5 to the adherend. Conductive connection can be therefore steadily secured.